


Babysitting

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And he is defending his sister's honor, As best he can, Babysitting, But Rickon is something else, F/M, Sandor is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: When Sansa invited him over to help her babysit her little brother, he had accepted immediately. Any and all excuse to spend time with her it was welcomed, besides maybe they could have some time alone. He didn’t know the details, only that Sansa had been tasked with babysitting her little brother and that she would have the house to herself and the kid.How hard could it be?





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



> For the lovely mademoiselle_k, who guessed correctly a small trivia in one minific I wrote.

When Sansa invited him over to help her babysit her little brother, he had accepted immediately. Any and all excuse to spend time with her it was welcomed, besides  _maybe_ they could have some time alone. He didn’t know the details, only that Sansa had been tasked with babysitting her little brother and that she would have the house to herself and the kid.

How hard could it be?

Well, things did not started on the right foot. He had arrived with some chocolates for Sansa, only to be distracted for a few minutes and then discovering that Rickon had eaten them all. Sansa grumbled, Rickon would not be having proper dinner now with the lovely bonus of being high on sugar.

They as per Rickon’s request, started playing Monsters and Maidens, he had the unfortunate task of being the monster, Rickon playing the valiant knight who rescued his sister. Sandor began to suspect that Rickon might not like him, why? Because he was getting hit, viciously at that during said rescues. But he let it go for Sansa’s sake.

Dinner was a miserable affair. Rickon had mostly refused to touch his food, the vegetables went untouched, he only ate two pieces of small chicken and then proclaimed it was terrible and that he wanted mac and cheese instead. Sansa had done her best to try and have her brother eat the food to no avail. She finally gave up and did the mac and cheese.

Then, the kid had demanded they watched movies. Ok, that he could handle, or so he thought.

When he tried to sit down next to Sansa, Rickon had literally jumped in between and huddled next to Sansa, she looked up at him and sent him an apologetic smile, he sighed and sat next to the kid. First they watched Cars, then he insisted on watching Frozen and Sandor was sure he could feel his soul leave his body after the fourth repeat of “Let it Go”.

He tried to hold Sansa’s hand and nope, the kid once again foiled it by grabbing Sansa’s hand in a vice grip.

Finally, Sansa laid down the law and said it was time for bed. Sandor had to remain downstairs as he had not been welcomed into Rickon’s bedroom. He just sat watching the tv, he just wasn’t paying attention. He was just waiting for Sansa. And wait he did, because Sansa did not come back down until almost an hour later.

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into Rickon, he isn’t usually like this,” she smiled at him. “He’s usually energetic but not bratty.”

He shrugged. “He’s kid, could be worse.”

She sat down in Sandor’s lap still smiling. “Thank you for putting up with it.”

He wrapped his arms around her form. “Don’t thank me, I did it for you.”

“Oh well, I suppose you deserve a prize,” she said while inching close to his face.

He met her halfway, lips joining is a small, tentative kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head, pressing herself against his form. The kiss deepened, and Sandor could feel his heart speeding up, he squeezed her tightly, and she broke the kiss only to rest her forehead against his.

“You’re the best boyfriend a girl could want you know.” Her voice was soft.

He gave her a cocky smirk. “I do miss Stark, I’m the very best.”

Her hands went to his cheeks and began to close again. His heart sped up, and one of his hands left her waist to tangle in her loose hair. Their lips met and she closed her eyes, so did his, giving himself to the sensation and joy and how perfect it was.

Until…

An unholy screech came up from upstairs, they both separated quickly and Sansa jolted out of his arms. Damn it. They both looked to the source of the screech and, lo and behold, Rickon stood on the stairs, glaring -or as much of a glare a six year old could- at them. Sansa sighed.

“Rickon sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Sansa I had a bad dream. Come sing to me please?”

“Give me a moment sweetling, and I will.” She turned to him, “Sandor I am sorry, but he needs me.”

He sighed again, “Sure, I’ll leave, I get it. Kid needs his sister. I’ll see you in school on Monday.”

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked him to the door. And he lingered there for a bit, wanting to extend his time with Sansa, but he noticed that Rickon had not taken his eyes from them. And now that Sansa’s back was turned, he was making faces at him.

That little brat.

He left and began to walk to his car, casting one last longing look at the Stark house, he finally got in and drove home. So much for an ‘alone night’.


End file.
